Tenchi Mugen! Episode Two Genius Washu Appears
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: Ryoko and Kiyone have been with Tenchi a week, but things are about to get interesting again!


Tenchi Mugen! Episode II - Genius Washu Appears! Rated PG Spoilers: None Warnings: Violence All reviews, comments, compliments, suggestions, flames, etc. may be e- mailed to me at ashikawayuki@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and all the characters therein belong to AIC and Pioneer. This is for entertainment purposes only! The only thing that belongs to moi is the story. No cabbits were harmed in the creation of this story.  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, the sort that was very common at the Masaki Residence. Tenchi had just left for school, Kiyone was up at the shrine with Grandfather, and Ryoko was snoozing on the rafter she now called her own. This was the sort of day that had become typical at the Masaki house.  
  
As Kiyone headed down from the shrine, she couldn't help but wish something, *anything* would happen. Yes, she enjoyed the peace and quiet, but her life as a Galaxy Police detective also made her accustomed to things happening, and now it was just boring.  
  
At any rate, she was headed home to start on breakfast, otherwise, she would still be up at the shrine talking to Katsuhito-san. She really enjoyed talking to him every morning when she was done helping Tenchi with his chores.  
  
She ascended the long stairway until she reached the bottom and headed for the house, which was situated near the lake. According to what Katsuhito- san had told her, the house had been designed and built by Nobuyuki. She was impressed by that revelation. It really was a nice house.  
  
As she entered, she could hear faint snoring from Ryoko's rafter. She gave a faint smile as she headed for the kitchen. She distinctly recalled Ryoko telling her that she should lighten up. She chuckled as she got out some ingredients for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was enjoying the peace of the early morning as she lightly slept on her rafter. She had no idea what would come to pass later that day, and was content not to think about it, after all, she lived life by the moment, not caring to think of the future.  
  
'Ryoko.' she heard a voice call her name. Her eyes opened and she looked around. She knew that voice . . . 'Ryoko!' The voice repeated. She snapped into attention when she realized that the voice was that of her mother.  
  
'Yes, what is it?' she asked, trying not to sound too peeved.  
  
'Why haven't you reported? I was afraid I had lost you. I honestly didn't think the boy would be able to kill you,' the voice scolded.  
  
'Sorry. Ryo-ohki was destroyed and . . .'  
  
'That's no excuse and you know it,' the voice snapped. Ryoko hung her head. 'Now, what did you find?' she asked.  
  
'He is very powerful,' Ryoko replied. 'He was able to dissipate my sword.'  
  
'Hmmm. Interesting.' The voice sounded thoughtful. 'Anything else?'  
  
'I didn't continue to fight after that,' Ryoko replied, hanging her head again.  
  
'I guess I'll just have to fight him myself,' she said. Ryoko's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Don't hurt him!' she exclaimed.  
  
'You have feelings for this boy, Ryoko?' she asked quizzically, as though the notion was fascinating to her.  
  
'Please, just don't hurt him,' Ryoko pleaded.  
  
'I won't make any guarantees.' The voice replied. 'If he gets hurt, he gets hurt,' she told her daughter matter-of-factly. Ryoko's eyebrows drew together. 'I will see you tonight.' The voice said.  
  
Ryoko's ears drooped. She sincerely hoped Tenchi wouldn't get hurt. Feeling like punching something, Ryoko teleported outside and brought a tree down with her fist.  
  
"Is that you over there, Ryoko?" she heard Katsuhito's voice call. She turned around and found the old priest headed her way. She smiled as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh, hi, Grandfather," she said. "Didn't see you over there."  
  
"Now, what could be the matter?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko sweatdropped. "Nothing's wrong, I swear," she said. Katsuhito chuckled.  
  
"Then let's head to the house. I am sure Kiyone almost has breakfast ready." He took Ryoko's shoulder and guided her to the house. She let her smile slip when she was sure Katsuhito couldn't see her face. She almost considered telling him that She was coming . . . but she knew that wouldn't go over to well with Her.  
  
When they reached the house, they saw Kiyone emerge from the kitchen with food on plates. "Just in time," she said, setting out the food.  
  
While Kiyone and Grandfather enjoyed breakfast conversation, Ryoko pushed her food around her plate. She knew She wouldn't kill Tenchi if She could help it, but she didn't want him to get hurt at all.  
  
Kiyone looked at her. "Is something wrong, Ryoko? All you've been doing is pushing your food around," she said.  
  
Ryoko sweatdropped. "Nothing's wrong," she replied, scarfing down her food. "All done!" she exclaimed. With that, she floated over to her rafter and made herself comfortable. All she could do now was wait for Her to come. She sighed.  
  
***  
  
The evening was cool and pleasant as Tenchi made his way home, school bag slung over his shoulder. The sun was just setting, and leaves were falling all around him, making for a very pretty and pleasant atmosphere.  
  
School had gone pretty well, but he had a lot of homework, as he had become accustomed to over the past week. The teachers seemed to have felt that their brains had turned to putty over the two-week vacation, so they were sure to give the students a lot of homework to get their brains back in working order. Tenchi shook his head. He expected to spend half the evening on his homework, and that was if Ryoko didn't bother him while he was doing it. He sighed. Sometimes he wished that the girls had never come, but now he had grown accustomed to them, and he knew he would miss them if they left.  
  
As he walked on, he was unaware of the presence behind him, watching him. 'This is supposed to be Yosho's grandson?' She scoffed. 'This is the boy that dissipated Ryoko's blade? He doesn't look that powerful.'  
  
'Yes, he's very unassuming.' She heard Ryoko's voice enter her mind. She sounded bitter. 'Are you still angry about this morning?' She taunted. Ryoko didn't reply.  
  
He was nearly to the house now. She extended her hand, ready to fire off an energy blast. 'Let's see what this boy can do,' she thought, releasing a small, yet powerful energy blast slightly ahead of him.  
  
Tenchi almost walked right into the energy blast, but stopped in the nick of time when he sensed he was in danger. Spinning around, he saw another volley of energy blasts headed his way. He hurriedly dodged them. He heard his attacker laughing.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" a voice taunted. Tenchi strained his eyes to see the figure standing in the shadows, arm extended. The figure looked a lot like Ryoko, but the voice was different, and she seemed a little taller than Ryoko.  
  
"Who are you?" he called.  
  
"That would be telling," she replied. Energy began gathering in his hand, and for a moment, he thought she was going to blast him again, but the energy focused itself into a long blade of orange energy that looked just like Ryoko's. "Defend yourself!" the figure cried, charging.  
  
Tenchi thought he would be sliced in half, but the mysterious blade that helped him protect Kiyone suddenly appeared and blocked his attacker's sword. Her emerald eyes widened. Her sword didn't disappear like Ryoko's had, but it flickered upon contacting Tenchi's sword.  
  
She drew back and slashed. Tenchi instinctively blocked the blow and all the following attacks. His attacker drew back and fired off several energy blasts, which splashed harmlessly off shields that placed themselves in their path.  
  
"Incredible," his attacker murmered, obviously impressed. "Attack me!" she commanded.  
  
Tenchi was reluctant to do so. He didn't want to hurt her. When she demanded that he attack her the second time, he did so, using the techniques his grandfather had taught him in many a training session. His opponent seemed a competent fighter, countering every now and again, but allowing him to attack the majority of the time.  
  
They were now engaged in a sword lock. As Tenchi pushed against her, her sword flickered. She looked utterly fascinated as she continued pushing against his sword, until her blade flickered out of existence. Before he could slash her, she teleported, avoiding his blade.  
  
He turned around when he sensed he was in danger again, only to see five energy blasts headed his way. He instinctively flinched, expecting them to hit, but once again the shields blocked the energy.  
  
His attacker laughed again. "This is exactly what I would expect from Yosho's grandson!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes, realizing he was unharmed, then blinked. "Yosho's . . . grandson?" he asked. He knew he was descended from Yosho, but he couldn't possibly be Yosho's grandson. "But Yosho is dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
His attacker merely laughed. "Talk to your grandfather, boy. You have the Light Hawk Sword. You can block any energy blast thrown at you. That's enough in my book, to prove that you are Yosho's grandson."  
  
"The . . . Light Hawk Sword?" Grandpa had told him legends about the Light Hawk Sword. Apparently, it was so powerful, it could wipe out entire armies in a single stroke. How could he possess such a powerful sword.  
  
He looked back to where his attacker was standing, and started. She seemed a lot shorter than she was just a moment ago.  
  
"I am Washu!" she exclaimed. "I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped. "Then you were just . . ." Washu nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh, yes! You are such a fascinating specimen!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she was attached to him, arms wrapped around his waist. "Will you be my guinea pig?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Anou . . ." Tenchi rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
"Stop, Washu!" Ryoko exclaimed, flying to where they now stood. She stopped and blinked when she saw the small scientist attached to Tenchi. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed, trying to pry her off of him.  
  
Kiyone calmly walked up to where everyone now stood. She sweatdropped when she saw Ryoko trying to extricate Washu. Finally, the genius let go, sending herself and Ryoko sprawling.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoko exclaimed again, holding Washu by the front of her shirt. The scientist merely stuck out her tongue as Ryoko shook her.  
  
"Ryoko-chan, that's no way to treat your mother!" she exclaimed. Tenchi and Kiyone face-faulted.  
  
"She's your mother, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, rubbing the goose egg that formed on his head after it collided with the ground. Ryoko had turned completely white and was frozen. Washu poked at her daughter and shrugged.  
  
"Yup, she's mine!" Washu exclaimed, hugging herself. When Ryoko had regained herself, she grabbed her mother by the front of the shirt again.  
  
"MOM!" she exclaimed, shaking her again. Washu folded her arms while her daughter continued to manhandle her.  
  
"Calm down, Ryoko-chan," she said, putting her hand on Ryoko's head. Ryoko finally stopped and put her mother down. Washu dusted herself off.  
  
"Now then," she said, turning back to Tenchi. "You haven't answered my question." She clasped her hands in front of her and her eyes shone. "Will you be my guinea pig?"  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. "Anou . . ." he said.  
  
"Please, Tenchi-dono!" the scientist pleaded.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"I just want to see where his power comes from!" Washu cried. "Is that so terrible?"  
  
"Knowing you . . ." Ryoko muttered. Washu turned on her daughter.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
Ryoko turned away. "Nothing . . ." she replied. Tenchi and Kiyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Tenchi suggested.  
  
Washu clasped her hands in front of her, and her eyes shone again. "Really? You mean it?" she asked. Tenchi nodded, still sweatdropping. He suddenly found Washu attached to him again.  
  
"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head as Washu detached herself. They all headed back to the house.  
  
***  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered around the table eating eel on rice and fried soba noodles. Ryoko was pouring herself a glass of sake and offered the cup to Tenchi. "C'mon, Tenchi! Take a drink! It'll be like indirectly kissing!" she said, puckering her lips.  
  
"No thank you," Tenchi said, trying to edge away from Ryoko. Washu was too occupied with eating to notice, and Kiyone was sweatdropping.  
  
Nobuyuki came home from work, and noticed the new girl sitting at the table. As he hung his hat and coat, he said, "Oh, looks like we have another lovely lady living with us!"  
  
"Don't encourage her, Dad!" Tenchi exclaimed, trying to pull free from Ryoko's grasp.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, sitting next to Washu.  
  
"I am Washu," she replied cutely. "But you must call me, WASHU-CHAN!"  
  
"How do you do, Washu-chan? My name is Nobuyuki. I'm Tenchi's father."  
  
Washu bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, honorable father," she said respectfully.  
  
"You're so polite!" Nobuyuki exclaimed as Kiyone passed him a plate of food. "Oh, thank you, Kiyone," he said, accepting the plate and beginning to eat.  
  
When Tenchi finally freed himself from Ryoko, he hid behind Kiyone, who put her hand on his head.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, everyone was gathered around the hall closet. Washu stood beside it, and opened the door.  
  
"Wow . . ." Everyone said as they saw what was inside. It was a large, spacious area with greenery and the walls looked like the evening sky. Everyone clapped and Washu bowed.  
  
"This is my lab!" she exclaimed.  
  
She led everyone inside as she began to tell them that she had simply hooked the entrance to the hall closet to another dimension. She then began explaining that her lab spanned five entire planets. Tenchi had to wonder what the heck she did with all that space.  
  
As everyone left, Washu grabbed Tenchi by the shoulder and smiled mischievously. Everyone was out of the lab by the time he could start crying for help.  
  
--Owari--  
  
Next Episode - Princess Ayeka is the first princess of the planet Jurai, and she's been searching for her brother, Yosho for the last 700 years! The trouble begins when Ryu-oh, Ayeka's ship, detects Funaho, Yosho's ship on Earth! When she finds Ryoko there, things only get worse! Stay tuned for the next episode of Tenchi Mugen! Here Comes Ayeka!  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I just want to post the meaning of some of the terms I used in this story, for those who might not understand. Sweatdropping is when a large drop of sweat appears on the character, usually when they're embarrassed or nervous. Face-faulting is when the character falls face-first to the ground. -dono is a term of respect that is similar to -sama. As always, please read and review. I'll post the next episode when I get ten reviews! Okie? Buh-bye! 


End file.
